Love and Despair - A Malec Fanfiction
by MalecIsBeautiful12345
Summary: Alec gets injured on a mission. SO MANY FEELS! Sad and cute at the same time, some humor, too. Thanks to my friend, A.H. (SchomicheLover) for editing and helping me with ideas. I often update this as the chapters are so short (sorry about that), so stay tuned! (Any time Fri-Sun) ;) This is my first fanfiction on this site and I'm super excited to share it with you guys! #malec
1. Chapter 1 - The Accident

Chapter 1- The "Accident"

 **3RD PERSON POV**

* * *

Alec's phone buzzed and he reached into his jean pocket to retrieve it. He was currently on an ordinary mission, and was taking a breather to examine a dried pool of blood on the hunting site. As he turned on the device, a glow emitted from the screen and a notification for a text from " _ **Magnus**_ " appeared on the lock screen. Of course, it only revealed a fraction of the text and he was about to swipe the screen so that he could read it when he heard Jace screaming his name. Startled, Alec dropped the phone and raced around the corner to find his parabatai hurt, leaning against the side of the building they were searching. A long gash was visible on his chest and he was clutching his arm, wincing in pain. Alec stopped dead in his tracks at the morbid scene. They were not alone, either. Two shax demons threatened to eat Jace alive, circling the injured shadowhunter, licking their lips with desire and lust for his flesh. Alec drew his bow and with 4 impaling arrows, (2 per demon), the vicious beings were sent back to where they belonged. Hell. As Alec neared Jace, his parabatai's heavy and desperate breaths were easily heard. In a soft voice full of concern, Alec spoke to him, "Jace…". Raising his good arm, (the one not dripping blood with bone peeking out from behind the skin), Jace interrupted him. "I don't need an apology", Jace began. He knew Alec so well, "Just go get help.". But, as Alec turned to get back to the Institute, something hit his head from behind. With a cracking sound, he was knocked out cold.

 **MAGNUS' POV**

* * *

Flashbacks of our first date play in my head as I mix my 5th drink of the evening. Alec was a full hour late to our date set for tonight and I was beginning to worry. I knew that he was on a mission, but it was supposed to be a small job, short and not at all time-consuming as it was starting to become. He told me it would only take about half an hour at the most, however the hands on my watch told a much different story. The one thing that worried me the most was how he hadn't replied to my text yet. It was a short message asking him how much longer he thought he would take and if he was going to be able to make our date. It would have taken him less than minute to send back a short response. Even on a mission, I saw no reason for him not to be able to find the time to do at least that. My mind was going to dark places, as it usually does in these types of situations… not that I care to show it. I decided it was time to get to the bottom of the situation and picked up one of his sweaters. I rolled my eyes at his fashion taste; if only he'd let me add a _tad_ of glitter… I clamped my hands around the garment and warlock-tracked Alec. Once I had the destination, an old factory building, I snapped my fingers and a fashionable jacket appeared over my outfit. As I made my way to the door, I wondered why it was oddly difficult to track him.

I portaled my way there, as I didn't want to waste time when he could be hurt. Once I neared the building, I could see spatterings of blood on the ground and walls. I tried to assure myself that this was demon blood, even though I knew it couldn't be because of the difference in color between demon blood and that of a shadowhunter. I followed the trail of blood and came to a very sudden halt as I discovered the lifeless body of my lover and the exhausted one of his parabatai, who was barely conscious. Quickly, I discovered the source of the bleeding. Alec's head was fractured. Badly.

Gasping, I knelt down for a better look. Usually, I wouldn't be so dramatic, but it caught me by surprise, and this is Alec we're talking about. My love…. my **everything**. As I examined the wound, rage built up inside of me. Who?! _WHY_?! Then I remembered Jace. I stand up and turn to see him glaring at me; not with hate… but pain. I make my way to him. I instinctively begin healing him. He seems uncomfortable with the fact that I'm healing him and not another shadowhunter but I ignore such thoughts as I tend to do. If I was constantly dwelling on discrimination, I'd have no life for people to discriminate.

Jace was badly injured and I was surprised he hadn't died of blood loss by the time I had arrived. After a short while, he had gained enough strength to speak, "Alec.". I knew what he meant. He was concerned for his parabatai and I had been so focused on helping him that I almost forgot about Alec. "I have a healing rune. I'll be fine. Go help him.". With a single nod, I hurried over to Alec as Jace was removing his stele from his leather jacket's left pocket.

I stop for a second in sheer horror, no wonder Jace wanted me to switch shadowhunters. The pool of blood surrounding him had expanded and I realised when I scanned him that his breathing was drastically shallow. I began to heal him too and as soon as the wound was closed, I made a portal to the infirmary and helped Jace up. He was able to support himself and therefore It was my duty to carry Alec, not that you'd have to ask me twice. His stark black hair was glued to his scalp with sweat and an agonizing amount of blood, only adding to my internal pain as we went through the portal.

Once at the infirmary, the usual process took place. The shadowhunters on duty notify family and everyone has to wait anxiously for about 3 hours until they're finally finished working on the injured patient(s). The Institute has very well-trained doctors but it's hard for me not to worry. Every time I heard a door open as I waited, my heart skipped a beat and I turned my head, hoping it was _someone_ , _**anyone**_ , with information on how Alec was doing, but my hopes were always in vain. Well… for an hour or two at least, but it felt like centuries. I was not alone in the waiting room. Izzy was there as well. She was worrying her head off as expected considering how much she cared for Alec. I had decided that it would be best if she had someone comforting her instead of her pacing from one side of the room to the other. So we waited, together, hands intertwined, until news came. And, to my soul's despair, it wasn't good. In fact... it was devastating.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Grief

Chapter 2- The Grief

 **JACE'S POV**

* * *

As I opened my eyes, all that awaited me was the ceiling of the infirmary. I attempted to sit upright, as I had no idea what got me there and I was far more than ready to find out, yet a sharp pain in my abdomen put an end to that train of thought. Frustrated, I blinked, trying to clear my vision as everything was blurry after such a sudden shift in position. It took a while for a nurse to make her way to my bedside and realise I was awake.

"Oh! I didn't realise you weren't still asleep! How foolish of me; I was supposed to be watching you. Here, would you like a glass of water?" Her voice was high pitched, but not to an annoying extent. It was at that point that I realised just how thirsty I was. I raised my hand to my neck, suddenly feeling as if the walls of my throat were plastered together. I nodded and she left before I could ask about Alec, who suddenly entered my thoughts as my memory was coming back to me. However, all I knew was how he was on the mission with me. The mission where the cause for this tedious hospitalization occurred, I was sure. I decided that I would question her once she was back with my water.

The brunette nurse came back after only a few minutes, grasping a paper cup filled with water. After taking a generous sip of the liquid, I began my interrogation.

"Where's Alec? Is he okay?" I tried to hide the concern from my voice, but it was hopeless.

"Of course, you asked about him. You're his parabatai.", she mumbled with a furrowed brow.

"Wait… is Alec… NOT okay?!" I practically screamed, my pulse quickening and my breathing unsteady. I felt like I was on the verge of a panic attack. "If anything were to happen to him…", I started, but she cut me off with a sigh, a newly manicured hand resting on my arm, and a single tear making its way down her cheek.

 **IZZY'S POV**

* * *

My hands were trembling in my lap. After hearing the terrible news, I had fallen to my knees, for this was a worse fate than death, knowing my brother. Magnus knelt down, hand resting on my back. I looked up at him and realised how selfish I was being. This must be killing him. Trying to comfort him, I managed to croak, "I- I'm so sorry.", before wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing him in for a hug. Then he just… fell apart. I'd never seen him like this. His eyes showed so much grief and tears formed a waterfall down his face. "At least he's not gone." he breathed, but he knew more than anyone, that he might as well be.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Realization

Chapter 3- The Realization

 **MAGNUS' POV**

* * *

When the nurse had walked in, I had high hopes and a sense of relief, but now the only emotion that I can now manage is extreme sadness. I know that warlocks can't have children, but a fatherly instinct kicked in when Izzy completely broke down. I had to forget my own grief to comfort her, but when she realized how I must have been feeling, I couldn't ignore it any longer. I fell into her arms. We just sat like that for a while, maybe one or two minutes, but then I remembered Jace and the thought seemed to be simultaneous as we both spoke in unison.

"Jace-", we looked up at the nurse that towered above us. Izzy stuttered, "Jace- Jace… how- how is he handling-". The nurse cut her off, understanding what she was asking.

"He doesn't know yet, at least not to my knowledge.". As if overhearing her, a sweaty Jace, one arm in a sling, barged through the double doors separating us from the infirmary.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME ALEC….. Alec…..Alec's…" He shook his head. "NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS! Alec can't possibly be comatose!" Jace was now using the wall for support and started to slide downward towards the tiled flooring.

"It's not just that, Jonathan." the nurse continued, "The object utilized in fracturing his skull sent small bone fragments into his brain." She paused before going on, frightened eyes watching her every move, "His brain is injured, in vital areas as well… He may never speak again."

I turned back towards Izzy, as this wasn't particularly new news; We had been told this when we were first notified about his current condition, but Jace must have rushed out of the room before his nurse had time to fully explain. This was obvious as he looked up at the nurse with such strong emotion in his eyes, I couldn't bear to watch any longer. We had also been told the possible side-effects of the required surgeries that would take place to remove the detached bone fragments and this was then told to Jace as well by the nurse that still towered above us.

"If we were to extract the bone fragments, which is absolutely necessary, the further penetration into the brain by our scalpels could result in loss of hearing or comprehension of words themselves."

This is what killed me inside. Not only could my love never be able to tell me that he loves me, but he could even reach a point as extreme as not even knowing what "I love you." means.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Shoulder to Cry On

Chapter 4- The Shoulder to Cry On

 **ALEC'S POV**

* * *

My head was foggy but I could still make out muffled yelling coming from my parabatai. Even in whatever weird state this was, I could still recognize his voice. The words that voice yelled, however were not comforting, but panic inducing. I couldn't hear everything correctly but I was able to make out two words: "Alec" and "comatose". Was this what was happening to me?! Was I in a coma and that was why I couldn't wake up from this nightmare?! A million questions buzzed in my head as my heart pounded in my chest and I began breathing heavily. It's difficult to have a panic attack while comatose and apparently, the nearby doctors took this as some kind of seizure or something as I was soon being injected with a sedative. Everything faded away as I drifted from reality and into a world almost just as terrifying.

 _A terrified young woman, scared and alone was crying somewhere dark. Suddenly, I saw a hand, one with many rings, rest on her shoulder. She looked up at the figure next to her and I could then see that the figure was Magnus…. My handsome, wonderful Magnus and he too had tears running down his cheeks. I looked down and a pair of legs, almost transparent dangled below me. It was at this moment that I realized that in this nightmare, I was a ghost. And the young woman was my daughter. It seems my fears have come to haunt me._

 **CLARY'S POV**

* * *

My phone vibrated next to my head on my pillow. I sleepily rolled over to face it and lifted it up to my face. I was sleeping in because last night was exhausting. I stayed up until 4 in the morning hunting a pack of demons who had been attacking mundanes. I was with Izzy in one part of town and Jace and Alec were in another. Once Izzy and I were finished, we tried texting Jace and Alec, but they didn't answer our texts, so we went back to the institute alone. Our plan was to locate them, but I was so tired that I fell asleep the second I had finished changing into clothes that were _not_ covered in filth. I didn't care to fight the sleep since I assumed Izzy would find them and that they're phones were probably dead or something.

Once I looked at the screen, however, I rethought that assumption. 100+ texts from Magnus and Izzy, plus a few from the Institute's Notification Center. As I scrolled through the many texts, I picked up parts of what they said: "Alec" "Jace" "Infirmary" "OMG" "Clary….". I instantly freaked out and got dressed as fast as possible. I then made my way to the infirmary and to my surprise, a sobbing Izzy and Magnus were hugging each other, a puddle of depression littering the perfectly white tile flooring, as well as an injured Jace being escorted into the infirmary by a nurse. I instantly rushed to Izzy and Magnus. They barely noticed me as I neared them. I was suddenly terrified and my mind was coming up with dark ideas on what could be going on, most of them based on death.

"Oh my god! What's going on?!", I exclaimed, kneeling down next to the pair. Izzy attempted to answer me but she burst into tears mid-sentence.

"It's A-Alec. He- He's-", and then she began to wail, mascara streaming down her face.

I looked towards Magnus questioningly and he then answered me in as calm of a tone as he could muster, but traces of sadness were still present and I could tell that tears were welling up in his eyes as he spoke, threatening to break his composure at any second.

"Alec… Alec's in a coma. He also has pieces of his skull lodged into his brain, Clary…. Alec may never speak again.", He then reopened his mouth as if there was more to say, but he had decided better of it. I gasped at his words, hand raised to my mouth and jaw dropped to the floor. No wonder they were so devastated.

"I'm- I'm so sorry, Magnus.", I then faced Izzy and continued, "And Izzy… Oh my God! I can't even imagine…", but I could imagine, I knew very well how this felt and memories of my mom invaded my thoughts, flashbacks playing through my head like a movie that never ends, so instead of saying the generic, "I'm sorry." crap, I just sat down next to them, knees drawn towards my chest. I held out my hand towards Magnus, and as if reading my mind, he took it in his and we all stayed there, together. Them, a puddle of depression, and me, a shoulder to cry on. I knew I had to be there for them, wherever life takes us. It was at that moment that I made a promise to myself. I'll never leave their sides, for as long as I shall live.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Parabatai

Chapter 5 - The Parabatai

 **JACE'S POV**

* * *

I look down at my arm. I had just gotten a cast for it, as the bone was still broken and the lower piece slanted out, ripping through my skin. The doctors realigned it, then put a cast over it. I felt guilty. I was angry with myself for letting that demon overpower me, for not killing it when in combat. If I had only tried a little harder, Alec would be fine. Having a comatose parabatai feels odd. It's like half of me is far, far, away, in a distant land, absent of emotion. Sometimes I'd sit by his bed and talk to him, wishing him to wake up. Each day, I had less and less hope. Our parabatai bond was weak enough already, I could barely feel him, and sometimes, I couldn't feel him at all. That terrified me. Every time that happened, I was scared out of my wits that he had died, that the brain injury was too much for him. I cried most nights, and would text Magnus when I was down, as he was constantly depressed at that time and we would comfort each other. We weren't close before Alec's injury, not even a little, but our mutual depression had brought us together. I laughed at how Alec would react when he woke up to find us friends, but then my smile quickly faded as a shocking realization surfaced. Alec might not wake up at all, and if he were to ever wake up, it would almost definitely be later rather than sooner.

I shook my head, trying to push away my emotions, but a sliver of terror remained, and I could feel little, salty, droplets fall down my cheeks as I made my way to his bedroom. That's one thing I forgot to mention; I've been spending a lot of time there. Smelling his scent in the familiar room always made me either feel better, or surreal, nostalgia flooding through me, but I'd always quickly scold myself. ' _Alec is_ _ **not**_ _dead. Why are you acting like you're grieving him?!'._ Much to my despair, my subconscious always answered, ' _Because even though he isn't dead, he'll never be the same and the Alec I used to know will be gone forever.'._ I collapsed on the bed. I just wanted to be alone, in fact, I felt worse than that. I felt like I wanted to die. Life without my parabatai isn't life at all, and I didn't know how to live without him. I sobbed into his bedspread, breathing in the scent of leather and head and shoulders shampoo. This night was not special in any way as this was the third time that week that I had had a complete break down in my best friend's bedroom, and I was certain it wasn't going to be my last.

 **ALEC'S POV**

* * *

Jace's voice pulled me out of my nightmare and relief coursed through me. This one was almost worst than the last and I was beginning to wonder what those doctors were putting in me. The dream took place in the woods. I could sense beings around me, but it was too dark for me to see them. A growl, deep and menacing came from behind me. I froze. Werewolves. I drew my bow and many growls emerged from the darkness. I blindly shot out and awoke just as they pounced. I could feel beads of sweat run down my forehead and my heart beating quickly. I could hear my monitor beeping slightly faster than average, but it then calmed back down. I could hear Jace's voice and it was very soothing; It took me a moment to realise that he was talking to me, "I don't know what to do, Alec. How am I supposed to live without my parabatai?". A finger traced along the side of my face, "We fight as one. I just wish I could help you. If there was any way to do that, trust me, I would. I'd even switch places with you if that's what it took."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Freefall

Chapter 6 - The Freefall

 **CLARY'S POV**

* * *

I texted Jace. He had been acting so weird lately, and I wasn't going to ignore it any longer. ' _Hey, babe. I've been noticing that you've been acting really odd lately and I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I know that this stuff going on with Alec is nuts, but please hang in there. If you ever need me, just ask. 3 U.'._ I looked out my window as I waited for a reply. Fall was coming upon us and warm days were precious. Unfortunately, today was particularly rainy. Little droplets of water raced down my window. I played this game, we're I'd watch one raindrop to run into a bunch of other raindrops and route for it to become the biggest one. I played this for a couple minutes, but got impatient quickly,

My phone vibrated the second I put my hand on it. I was planning on playing a few mini-games on it while I waited for Jace to respond, but it appeared that I wouldn't have to. I opened up my messaging app and read his reply.

'Hi, Clary. Thanks for asking, but don't worry about it, I'll be feeling better soon. :) 3'. This would seem like a normal, reassuring text to anyone else, but I knew Jace. He didn't like admitting that he needed help, but he wouldn't put it like that. He'd say something like: 'I'm fine. Don't worry about it.', and that'd be that, but the way he typed his reply had some weird undertones to it.

I then rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. I was reading _**way**_ too far into this. Of course he's going to be a bit uncharacteristic. His parabatai is in a _**coma**_ for god's sake! I texted him back, telling him that I was proud of how he was taking it and reminding him that I was there for him. I then lay my phone on my night stand and headed out for lunch. Once I had finally gotten back, the institute had a surreal vibe to it. It was eerily quiet when a frantic and disheveled Izzy appeared in a doorway on the opposing side of the room. Her mascara was separating and flowing in long streams down her cheeks, washed up my a current of tears. She saw me and practically whispered, "It's Jace. He's missing. No one can find him!".

I rushed towards her and helped her to stand upright as she almost fell to the ground when panic-induced tears blurred her vision. Scared, myself, I questioned, "Wait what?! Where could he have gone?!". "Don't you think that if we knew, we would have found him by now?", Izzy replied in an exasperated and tired tone. "Why don't you go lie down. I'll find him.", I offered, gesturing to her tear-stained face and tired eyes. She nodded and before making her way to her bedroom, she made me promise that I'd find him. I nodded and she went on her way.

A flashback entered my mind as a racked my brain for possible locations. Jace, his eyes swollen from crying, his tired steps towards me. I cupped his face in my right hand and in a caring voice I said, "Jace….". He shook his head, "Please, just stay. I've heard enough sympathy today to last a lifetime.". The corners of my lips raised in an understanding smile. I then leaned in and so did he. A passionate kiss then followed. His smooth lips interlocking with mine. I rested my left hand on his waist and he then mimicked my actions. Neither of us wanted to pull away, but I eventually broke the bond, leaning back and looking him in the eyes with a soft smile. Our foreheads touched and he stood there in front of me, still holding onto my waist, as if it was the last time…

Shocking realization coursed through me. The roof! I had never run as fast as I did at that moment. 3 steps at a time, I raced up the iron staircase until I finally reached the door that led to the roof. I slowly pushed it open and there, Jace stood on the ledge, visibly crying.

"Jace, please!", I began, but he interrupted me.

"No! Stop! You don't get it! Without Alec, I- I have no purpose! I'm NOTHING!".

This statement scared me to the bone, as Jace was the most arrogant person I knew.

"Jace, you know very well that-", I began, but yet again, he felt the need to interrupt.

"No, Clary! No I don't! Please, just go away! I don't want you to see this…".

I felt my eyes well up with tears and arose the first to fall. "You do have a purpose, Jace! You're the best warrior in the institute and I need you, ok?!"; My voice cracked, "You're my boyfriend! How am _**I**_ supposed to live without my boyfriend?!".

Now crying even harder, his face scrunched up, he gestured as he spoke, "I- I don't know….", he thought for a minute and seemed to come to a solution.

"Simon. Simon will protect you. He'll love you and understand you more than anyone else on Earth.", and just like that, he fell backwards, toward the hard cement below.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Savior

Chapter 7 - The Savior

 **JACE'S POV**

* * *

Just as my feet leave the support of the ledge, something catches me and brings me to safety. At first I think of Magnus, considering what happened at Max's party, but I soon realized that the savior was Clary. Her hands glowed with a blood-red light that wrapped around my waist with infinite strength, and pulled me back onto the roof. I was now, once again, standing on the ledge. I was about to ask Clary about it when I saw her hand. The deepest rune I had ever seen shone, with glittering blood. As if she could hear my thoughts, she explained, "I call it the _**Fatal Trade Rune**_. You can turn back time to the moment before someone's cause of death, with the effects only applying to the person it's directed at."

"Ok, but what's with the _**Trade**_ part?", I asked. It was my life that was saved by this new rune. I thought I had a right to know.

"The light that you saw carry you back to the ledge was light formed by real blood. _**My**_ blood. I use a great deal of it everytime I save someone.".

One more question remained but it would never be answered, as Clary raised the back of her hand to her forehead and mumbled, "Speaking of which…. I'm a little ligh-" before dropping to the floor beneath her, hand dripping with blood.

 **MAGNUS' POV**

* * *

I rub his finger in between my own, nervously. This was the night of his surgery, and I knew I'd have to wait anxiously in the waiting room for several hours once again. Even though nothing was happening and all was peaceful for the time being, the palms of my hands still sweat and my heart pounded in my chest. This was going to be one of the last moments before a major turning point in his life. This consisted of many possible outcomes, yet only one was desirable; That once awake from the coma, he could talk, hear, and understand speech. I tried not to get my hopes up, as this wasn't very likely and I was trying to make myself as little disappointed as possible when I was to find out officially.

The doctors had told me that they were going to attempt to bring him out of his coma after the surgery so that we'll know what his abilities are as soon as possible. I remember asking one of them if I could be there for it. They said they'd ask their boss, but I still didn't have the answer. Now, I was sitting here, at his bedside, with no idea what was to come. All that existed in that moment was us, and that's all that I cared about, as I have suffered much loss in my centuries-old life. The fact that we were together…. That was everything, even if one of us were conscious.

Suddenly, Dr. Hickey, (I recognized the name as it meant healer in Irish, which I somehow picked up along the way), came through the doors to our right and started toward us. "It's time.", is all he said. I thought of how that one statement would reside in my memory forever as I stood to give him and the other doctors, who were now filling the room, space.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Rude Awakening

Chapter 8 - The Rude Awakening and The Intimate Caress

 **IZZY'S POV**

* * *

With so much happening with Jace, I didn't have a chance to tell Alec goodbye before his procedure. Now I was in the waiting room with Magnus, nervously fumbling with my hands, not able to sit still. My head was buzzing with questions, ' _Will he ever wake up?' 'Could I live without him if he doesn't?!' 'What if he can't speak and never does?!'_. I was so anxious and scared of all of the different possibilities that could come from this procedure, that I didn't even notice Magnus' hand inching its way toward me. We were sitting side by side, and when I felt the tip of one of his fingers come in contact with my hip, I turned over at him. His eyes were windows to his soul, scared and glossed over as if he could cry at any second. I acknowledged what he was trying to tell me and intertwined his hand with mine. There, we waited… until we were interrupted when a doctor burst out of the infirmary, heading our way.

 **CLARY'S POV**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. My head was throbbing and yet numb at the same time. I reached up to feel it, but my arm was pressed tightly against my side and I was too weak to dislodge it. I attempted to look up to see who, or what was with me, keeping me so compact, unable to move my arms in any direction. However, my weak attempt was for nought, as my vision was blurred and I was too exhausted to try again, drifting back into a deep sleep, ignoring the sense of instability around me.

 **JACE'S POV**

* * *

After Clary fainted on the roof, I drew her into my arms. I planned to take her to her room, to let her rest, but I thought better of it. She had lost a lot of blood and I therefor decided to bring her to the infirmary. I thought that this was a good idea, as I could stop in the waiting room on the way out to be with Izzy and Magnus while we waited for the results of Alec's procedure.

On our way there, I felt Clary shift. I glanced down at her to see that she was beginning to wake up. Her eyes opened ever so slightly, but then closed in defeat. "Don't worry Clary, you'll be back to normal in no time.", I said softly, not even knowing if she could hear me. I then picked up the pace until I stopped dead in my tracks. I had reached the waiting room, and saw a doctor speaking with Izzy and Magnus. I laid Clary down on one of the benches that lined the walls of the room, one just beside the entryway, and rushed toward them.

"What's going on?", I asked, apparently out of breath.

"I was just telling your friends here that the surgery is almost complete and that they may join us during Alec's awakening.", the doctor replied.

I nodded and then told her about Clary, gesturing in her direction. She simply nodded, then replied, "I'll see what I can do for her. There may be another doctor nearby who isn't currently occupied. I'll make an announcement on the intercom, but for now, anyone who wants to be with Alec when he wakes up should come with me.".

She then turned on her heel and speed-walked to the double doors of the infirmary, Magnus, Izzy, and I traveling behind her.

 **ALEC'S POV**

* * *

I was experiencing yet another nightmare when out of nowhere, I woke up, or as close as it got to it while comatose, and could hear other people's voices around me. I could hear doctors making orders and surgical instruments clinking against each other as doctors traded them for others. I could hear my monitor beep in its usual, steady rhythm and other various sounds that didn't have any relevance to what was happening around me.

Footsteps, rushed and growing closer emerged, "When are they going to wake him?". Jace asked. "I don't know, but be quiet so they don't mess up. You want him to wake up sometime, don't you?!", Izzy replied in a hushed tone.

Suddenly I felt a jolt shoot through my body. _I could feel, like_ _ **really FEEL**_ _!_ I was beginning to regain sensation and tried to open my eyelids. I only succeeded less than a centimeter before I violently began to shake. I had no control over my actions and I felt the straps holding me down to the hospital bed dig into my skin. Every part of me ached and I felt like I was about to vomit. Of course, there was nothing there, so I just gagged, my eyes watering, the entire time. I had no control, completely vulnerable, and that fact in itself was terrifying, nevermind the white foam I could feel seeping out from behind my lips. My head was throbbing and all I wanted was for it to end so I could be in peace, without having to experience the heart wrenching cries of my siblings. I wanted to comfort them, to let them know that everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't and that made almost more damage than the seizure.

When it finally ended and I could open my eyes, I looked around me. A terrified Izzy and a shocked Jace stood next to each other. Jace supporting himself against Izzy's right hand shoulder blade. I gaped at them; Was this the worst emotion I'd ever experienced, because I believe so. The fact that I had terrified them enough to get that reaction, that I caused them pain…. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I admit, I cried. Hot tears formed and began flowing down my cheeks. A doctor held a damp rag up to my face to wipe off the foam, sweat, and tears while another began to unstrap me from the bed. Shivering, chest heaving with every breath, I was helped to sit up and a doctor began to test out my physical abilities. He moved my legs up and down then told me to do the same. I mimicked his the recent action and he congratulated me with a smile, then repeated the process with my arms, feet, and neck. Once he knew for sure that I could use all my limbs, he asked me to do something that's results still haunt me today. He asked me to speak. He started with a simple vowel sound, and asked me to do the same. Try as I might, I couldn't do it. I tried, but it was like my brain couldn't make the full command to my mouth and windpipe. I could vaguely remember how, but the only sound that arose was a heavy, forced breathing sound from the depths of my lungs. Taken aback in surprise, I looked up at my siblings, whose cheeks now shone with tears, glittering under the luminescent lights shining above them. Izzy's hand guarded her mouth and her face was twisted in a terrified expression that represented both sadness and acknowledgement.

Tears still flowing, I wiped my eyes. _**I**_ was supposed to be the strong one. _**I**_ was the big brother. I needed to stop being a baby and go comfort her. I began to stand, but my knees gave out and I fell back onto the bed. ' _How long have I been in this coma, anyway?! It's like my legs don't know how to stand.'_ , I thought to myself. Then, I remembered. In Shadowhunter Academy, we learned basic medical stuff and in one unit, got a little into comas. I'd have to relearn _**EVERYTHING!**_ At that conclusion, I gave up on the "Big brothers have to be strong." shit and cried my eyes out. Only small sounds that resembled that of baby animal noises could be made and that just pushed me to cry even harder. A doctor rested his hand on my shoulder, to comfort me, I assume, but when I looked up at the man, I realised that it was Magnus. He'd been standing behind me the whole time and I hadn't have even noticed. I reached up and tugged on his arm. He knew what I wanted and circled around the bed so that he was sitting next to me. I entangled my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arm around my upper torso and back, holding me against his side. I could feel one of his ribs under his skin with the tip of my nose and inhaled his scent, fruity and just a faint smell of alcohol and hair gel. His clothes smelled like a store, where they were most likely magicked straight from, dusty and artificial. He lifted my chin with his index finger to face me. His eyes were red around the edges, and it was now that I realised that they were swollen from crying, not intentionally colored by the use of eyeshadow. They were glazed over with tears and his eyeliner was smeared just enough for me to notice. I tried to say his name, but all that came out was a small grunt. He could read my lips however and the fact that I couldn't even say his name was all it took to push him over the edge. Tears rolled down his cheeks in little streams and he forced a small smile. This smile consisted of love and acceptance. He reached down and wiped my tears with his thumb, then let me fall back into place at his side. He stroked the side of my head and I could feel every bulky ring, cold, yet so familiar, ripple down my face and neck. I kissed the small hump which marked his rib that I had earlier mentioned and he chucked with the same loving grin. "Alexander, you know very well, that this isn't the time for a make-out session.", he joked. I felt a kiss on my scalp and rested my head on his shoulder. There we sat, even after everyone had left, we stayed together, enjoying each other's company. We texted love confessions and dreams to each other, watching the clock tick until morning.

 **JACE'S POV**

* * *

After Alec's dramatic welcoming back into the world, I decided to look for Clary. I put my hand on my parabatai rune as I walked. When Alec had been pulled out of his coma, I could finally feel him again, which granted me with an amount of relief, that unfortunately was forgotten when he went into that seizure. Since I could feel him, I could also faintly feel his seizure. I was instantly nauseous and had to rest my hand on Izzy's shoulder for support. It probably looked like I was comforting her, which was one of my motives...to a certain extent. Most of my focus however, was on NOT throwing up. I could feel each violent shake and I could sense his utter horror and confusion. It was hard for me to leave him, but Magnus insisted that he needed some alone time with him, so here I am, sticking my head through every door, invading every patient's privacy, to try and find Clary. Once I finally reached the information desk, I gasped, out of breath, "Where's…. Clary?!". The lady behind the glass smiled a sweet little smile and in a perky voice questioned, "Clary Fairchild?". ' _Obviously! Like as if it isn't already a well known fact considering that I've been opening every patient's door, then yelling "Clary?" for the last two hours.'_ , I exclaimed in my head, fists clenching in frustration. I affirmed her intuition with a nod and she then informed me of Clary's room number and her current condition, "She's doing very well, by the way; Just got off her i-v. She'll be ready to discharge once she has enough fluids in her system.". Confused I asked, "Is she dehydrated?". She nodded and continued, "Very. Apparently warriors like you don't often manage to find the time to take care of themselves. You're all too concerned with helping others." I ran over her philosophy in my mind, confused at how caring for others was a bad thing as I scanned the numbers painted on each door until I finally reached ' _room 115'_.

I reached out towards the cool bar bolted to the front of the white, painted door. The metal was frigid against my sweaty palms and I imagined Clary, lying in bed, her beautiful features casting the perfect shadow against the floor below her, beams of light shining past her from the window above her bed…. ' _No, Jace! Snap out of it!'_ , I scolded myself, opening the door in front of me.

There, lying in the bed on the far side of the unpleasantly white room was my angel, or so I called her in my mind, afraid of the mockings that would come if Izzy or Alec ever learned of this petname. A similar sight awaited me as my fantasy and I just stood there for a minute, taking it all in. I eventually broke out of my trance and walked towards her. I pulled up a nearby folding chair and sat at her bedside, staring at those beautiful, pale pink lips; the ones that fit with mine like it was meant to be. Perhaps it is meant to be, but I decided not to ponder this much longer. I clasped my hands around hers and touched my forehead to her loose fist. Then, I just couldn't help myself, I kissed each one of her soft, delicate knuckles. I heard her meekly mumble my name as a reaction to my love-filled actions and caressed her cheek just as she came to. "What are you doing here?", she asked, eyelids drowsily half-open. I smiled and kissed her hand once more, "I wanted to see you. Don't worry Clary, we'll get you out of here and back to your own room in no time.". Looking up at her, I could see a small smile animated on those beautiful lips as she mumbled "I lov-", before drifting back into her slumber.

Suddenly, a nurse came through the white door with the cold, metal handle, and began towards us. "I believe that Clary here is ready to be discharged.", she said smiling. A small, wooden clipboard was placed in my grasp with the discharge papers attached. I filled them out as she explained the certain circumstances that would be placed along with her early release, "You need to make sure she drinks at least two bottles of water tonight and tomorrow, until her headaches and dizzy spells cease." "Make sure that she doesn't overexert herself _**too**_ terribly tonight as well, as sweating means loss of fluids.", she added with a wink. I furrowed my brow at her, but my expression turned back to normal as I filled out the last blank on the papers. I smiled and handed her the clipboard. She smiled in return and accepted the clipboard. "I'll get you a wheelchair.", she offered and she was out of the room in less than a minute.

Once the nurse was back with the wheelchair, she offered to help me with transferring Clary from the bed to the wheelchair, but I insisted to do so myself. She supervised while I did so fluently without much struggle. She bid her farewells and I returned them, then I was finally on my way to my room, pushing Clary in front of me. I was supposed to take her to her room but I just couldn't. I don't know why, but I wanted her with me, I wanted to protect her and to be with her, in _**my**_ room. I opened the door when we had ultimately reached my bedroom and wheeled her inside, closing it carefully as not to wake up the sleeping beauty in front of me. Wheels rolling easily across the hardwood flooring, I pushed her to the side of the bed farthest from the door and reached under her to lift her onto the bed, feeling her smooth, flawless thighs against my palm of my right hand and her soft, luscious red locks tickling the back of my left hand which was positioned against her shoulder blades. I gently laid her on her side and pulled an afghan, handmade by Maryse as a Christmas present one year, over her perfectly proportioned figure. Everything beautiful and perfect in Clary stood out to me at that moment as I gazed upon her peaceful self, lain on my very own bed. I quickly changed into a cotton tank and short combination and crawled into bed beside her.

A couple hours later, I set down my phone. I got a text from Izzy about Alec and how his physical therapy sessions would be this time every evening until he reaches a certain checkpoint and yada yada. Honestly, I didn't care much, as it didn't affect me as much as it would have needed to affect me for it, or anything for that matter to sway my interest from Clary. Suddenly, her body shifted and I watched her hair flow perfectly into place with the change of position. I reached my hand towards her jawline, tracing it with gentle fingers. This light caress cause her to stir even more, then to my delight, her greenish hazel eyes flickered open, her long eyelashes flowing up and down, in a perfect, fluent motion. She smiled and said the one sentence that I would remember her saying for the rest of my life. "I love you.". She stated, quiet and sweet. I stared at her in shock for a second but quickly defaulted back into my previous expression: true awe while remaining in a somehow, cool composure. "I love you too, Angel.", I replied, the petname flowing from my mouth like a waterfall, fluent and beautiful. I was tired of hiding everything that went on inside my head, fed up with having to conceal my emotions and my impulses. In that moment I just wanted to _**be me**_. Me, at that moment, just happened to be fantasizing about kissing Clary, about nuzzling her forehead with my nose and running my hand down her side, from her shoulder all the way to her thigh, about kissing her passionately for as long as I could manage, so that's just what I did.

My lips came crashing into hers and after the initial shock of it all, she leaned in and cupped my face in her hands. I rested my hand on her lower back and pulled her in, our bodies close enough that every essence of my very soul tingled with excitement and anticipation. I ran my hand down her side until I reached her thigh, which I squeezed as I heightened the passion within the kiss. My lips pushed harder against hers and I bit her lower lip, then switched to her top lip as she did the same. Her hands wrapped around my neck and she ran her fingers through my hair. I broke the bond in our kiss to catch my breath and we both laid there for a second, panting and grinning like maniacs. I leaned forward leaving a trail of kisses along her neck and up her cheek until I reached her forehead. I then tilted my head downward as to touch the tip of my nose to her forehead then migrated down the bridge of her nose to finally reach her lips once again. Another passionate kiss followed and soon the situation had escalated and she was unbuttoning my sleepshirt, pecking me on the lips with each button undone.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Progression

Chapter 9 - The Progression

 **IZZY'S POV**

* * *

I watch Alec as he struggles to get out of his wheelchair. Alec was having one of his daily physical therapy sessions and I came to support him. He fell back into the wheelchair and pounded his fists on the armrests in frustration. He had been trying and failing at standing on his own the whole session, because he refuses to start at the beginning. He needs to get a better feeling for his legs before he'll be able to stand without help. "Alec!", I called, "Are you ready yet?!". He whipped his head around to face me with a glare that could kill. "Jeez!", I called again, "Eyes really can shoot daggers!". He rolled his dagger-shooting-eyes as he turned back around to face the physical therapist. Her voice sounded a little agitated at this point as she reminded him not to forget to do the exercises she taught him in his free time, (which was practically all the time now that he couldn't go on missions.), and to drink plenty of fluids. He nodded and began to wheel his way over to me. Seeing him in that wheel chair switched something in my brain somehow and I suddenly felt sorry for him. I knew that he didn't want pity, (Do any of us?!), so I didn't tell him I was sorry for what happened or treat him differently in any way. I just gave him a pat on the back and said, "I'm really proud of you, Alec, even if you're stubborn as they get.". He looked down at his lap. I could see his brow furrowing drastically and him shake his head. Suddenly, really concerned for my brother, I knelt down to face him, "Hey… Alec. Are you okay?" A tear streamed down his cheek and voice cracking, I quietly added, "Stop it, Alec! You're going to make me cry! This isn't like you.". He looked up at me with a look in his eyes that screamed, 'Nothing about me is like me anymore! It all left with my ability to speak!' and he sped out of the training room. Even though I could have easily caught up with him, I stayed grounded. He needed to be alone; Either that, or he was going to see Magnus, but the one thing I knew for sure was this: I didn't belong either way.

 **CLARY'S POV**

* * *

' _ **CRAP!' 'Crap-crap-crap-crap-crap!'**_ , I pressed my index fingers to my temples. ' _ **I didn't use protection!'**_ , the thought raced through my head again and again. With so much stuff going on, I'd forgotten to take my birth control. I thought I'd be fine, but Jace was especially in the mood the night before and what was I supposed to do?! I wasn't thinking about that then! I was thinking about how perfectly our lips locked together and how soft Jace's "naturally blonde" hair was….. NO! I needed to stop getting off topic. ' _ **I need to tell Jace!'**_ , I thought and turned around to go back through the bathroom door and into his bedroom when I stopped myself, ' _ **But I don't even know if anything happened. It's way too early to see….. I'll tell him when I'm sure.'**_ , and with that, I freshened up and finally got out of that bathroom.

The sheets meant for Jace's bed were strewn all over his room. We had kicked them off last night, because they kept getting in the way. I smiled at the memory of Jace, his enthusiastic removal of them. My mind was getting off topic again. I decided to talk to the one person I knew who had _any_ experience in this field. Izzy.

 **IZZY'S POV**

* * *

When I got Clary's text, I almost didn't believe her, but of course, I came to her as fast as I could. When I saw her crying, cross legged, smack in the middle of Jace's bed, I knew that she was serious. I ran over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. I hugged her and she hugged me back, a little too tightly for comfort, but I was going to be there for her. This was a terrifying experience that even I have went through once or twice. All you could do was wait and see. The day after is way too early to know if anything's going on or not, but it doesn't take long for it to become obvious that something is up. I told her to wait a couple weeks before jumping to conclusions. I managed to calm her down and we had a heart to heart. "It's not that I don't want a child, it's just that I don't want to raise a child in this.", she gestured to everything around her, "A time where war is raging and a feud thriving between downworlders and shadowhunters.". She shook her head, "No one deserves to grow up in that. I just don't want to put an innocent life in danger especially when I'll be needed constantly; I'd never be home. Who'd look after it?! It's- It's just…", she stammered before falling apart once again. "It'd never work!", she exclaimed before bursting into tears.

I felt the need to help her somehow, to make her feel better if that was even possible, "Well… you know…. There's many options out there. Who say's you'd have to keep it?". She looked at me, eyes glittering with rage and betrayal. I instantly regretted my statement. "What. The. Fuck. Izzy! Are you seriously saying that I'd give up a baby with _**pure angel blood**_ up for adoption?!", she shook her head again, now in anger, "Do you _**want**_ the downworld to fall apart?!". I nodded, "You have a point. I didn't consider that.", I looked down at her, trying to see her face as it was now hidden by her shaking shoulders, just as it was when I walked in. "I'm sorry.", I said, a little too forcefully, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to think of an answer.". "It's okay.", she said, revealing her face. I wiped the tears off her cheeks with my thumb and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Me too.", I replied with a weak smile. She hugged me again, but then my phone rang. "Duty calls.". She nodded and I got up from the bed. I swiped the green button with a white silhouette of a telephone and held the cell up to my ear. "Hello.". A demon hunting mission in Manhattan. They were asking for me, Jace, and Clary. It took a lot of convincing but I finally got Clary off the mission. It was the least I could do. That's what friends are for, right?


	10. Chapter 10 - The Growth

Chapter 10 - The Growth

 **CLARY'S POV**

* * *

It's been about a month since the pregnancy scare and turns out….. It wasn't just a scare. I am now plagued with mood swings, dizziness, nausea, fatigue, cravings, and other…. More private symptoms I'd prefer not to list. You may wonder why I'm willing to go through all this for a baby that I have no idea how to raise. Abortion has been suggested to me by many, but I never accepted it as an option. It's not that I'm against it, it's just that…. No matter how much havoc this baby is wrecking, I somehow love it, care about it. It just feels _**right**_. It was probably just the maternal instincts driving me nuts, but it felt like it belonged. I quite enjoyed the idea of another human being cultivating inside of me.

Jace however was beside himself. The second he found out about it, he was stunned, shocked, but over time he became more accustomed to the idea of having a child with me. Both of our phones were filled to the brim with selfies of us together, me showing off my baby bump. I practically lived in his bedroom at this point. He'd always been there for me, bringing me whatever food I desired as Magnus was more than happy to snap his fingers, delivering whatever delectable I craved directly into Jace's arms. Literally. Sometimes we'd sit next to each other, propped up by the headboard at the end of his bed. I'd rest my head on his strong shoulders and cry as he'd stroke my hair and gently kiss my forehead.

Alec's physical therapy was progressing and he could now stand with little help from someone else. Now he was working on catching himself from a fall. He and I have never been that close, but I felt somewhat proud of him and how much he'd accomplished in such a short amount of time. Izzy would often videotape his sessions and whenever he reached a new revelation, share it with the whole family. I kept a couple of the most revolutionary feats in a flash drive titled " Dream ". Sometimes when I'd been feeling bored, I'd plug it into my lap top and watch him smile wide and proud as Izzy cheered, jumping up and down with the camera. One time, he even took a full step forward before falling on his face. Even with a blood-soaked Kleenex held near his face to dab at his nostril, the smile that peered out from behind it was radiant.

I was pulled away from my thoughts by a vibrating smartphone in my pocket. It was a text message from Jace. The message was simple and merely told me to meet him at Magnus' at 6:00 pm for dinner. I checked my clock. 5:32. I instantly freaked out. I had a date in less than a half hour and nothing to wear! I wasn't even sure this was a date, as we'd usually go to some classic, family style restaurant downtown, but he did say dinner, and compared to Magnus' clothing combinations, mine look like rags. I decided to wear something at least a _little_ fashionable.

After I finally found a cute pink, floral blouse, jeggings, and some pink sandals, I changed and hurried to the front door. I looked down at my watch. 5:52. When I finally got to Magnus' loft, I brushed myself off and came inside. Romantic music played through the surround-around speakers throughout the residence. Rose petals formed a trail leading from the front door, where I was standing, around a corner, and into the kitchen. I followed it and stood still for a moment in awe. The rose petals formed a heart where the island had once been and there, on one knee, sat Jace, right in the middle of it. The most beautiful ring I'd ever seen awaited me in a small, felt, black box, Jace was holding, looking up at me with eyes that screamed excitement. I held my hands up to my heart, a fast, steady rhythm pounded beneath them. His eyes glistened as he spoke, "Clary Fairchild, the first time I saw you, I knew you were different… special. I love you with all my heart and I promise to be the best dad I can for our child. They're going to need a stable parental relationship, so I ask you, the love of my life; Will you marry me?". Tears rimmed my eyes and my voice cracked as I replied, "Yes.". I stuck my hand out in front of him, lifting my ring finger. He understood the gesture and slid the ring into place. I grasped him by the collar and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He stood and held my face with his hands, then moved one down to my lower back and held me closer. We stayed like this for a while, high with excitement and love, until I finally broke away. "Jace.", I said in a calm, loving voice. "Clary.", he replied, smiling. Our foreheads leaned against each other and I closed my eyes. My life was about to change forever.

 **SIMON'S POV**

* * *

Ever since Alec's accident, it seems that everyone just…. Forgot about me. Clary was back with Jace, and I hear that a baby's on the way…. Not that I'm jealous or anything….. Ok, yeah. I'm jealous. I know Clary better than that arrogant, spoiled brat ever will. She deserves someone who understands her, who knows everything about her, and not in a creepy stalker way. I shook my head, turning off my phone. Another selfie on snapchat. I thought about Izzy. She's been more concerned with her brother's physical therapy than the maintenance of our relationship. Suddenly overcome with a mix of strong, negative emotion, I put on my headphones and grabbed the Playstation controller. ' _I guess I might as well have some fun, considering there's nothing exciting to do.',_ I thought, literally one second before my phone rang. I picked it up, rolling my eyes, but my opinion about the interruption quickly changed into something much different when I read the name of who was calling me. Izzy. I took a deep breath, took off my headphones and answered the call. "Hello? Izzy?", I scolded myself. I sounded desperate. "Hey, sweetheart. Is everything okay, you sound kinda off.". I smiled at her concern, "Oh, don't worry, bae, I'm fine. Why'd you call?"

"Jace proposed to Clary!", my heart skipped a beat. ' _I guess it's a done deal, then.'_ , I thought. Even when I found out that Clary was pregnant, I still had a sliver of hope that she'd come back to me. I know that it's wrong, especially since I have the most sexy badass girlfriend ever and that Jace, who had saved my life more than once, would be crushed, but I couldn't help thinking about her, and I hated myself for it.

"Oh, really?", I replied, voice cracking. I was trying to hide my disappointment, but was failing terribly. A sigh on the other end of the line,

"Simon, I know you still feel something for her, but at least _**try**_ to be happy for them?", she suggested.

"I will, thanks for telling me, Iz.", I concluded, calling her by the nickname that only I, Alec, and Jace were allowed to use.

She cut me off, "I'm not just telling you, Simon.", I sank further down into my beanbag chair, "So what are you doing, then?", I asked.

"I'm asking you to be my date at the wedding. It's scheduled for this weekend and Clary chose me as the maid of honor.". I was surprised by what she told me, not that I really had any reason to be. I guess I just didn't expect to have to deal with this wedding thing close up and personal. I couldn't let Izzy down and I was honestly curious as to what she would wear for her bridesmaid dress, so I accepted the offer.

"Sure. What time?", I replied. She hesitated for a second before answering me, as if she was trying to remember, or maybe she was just surprised that I was being so cool about the situation.

"10 pm, right after nightfall. Downworlders are welcome to attend.", she recited. She was most likely reading from a pamphlet or text of some kind.

"Perfect. I'll see you there.", I confirmed, before hitting the "end call" button and getting back to my game of Fallout.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Rune

Chapter 11 - The Rune

 **3RD PERSON POV**

* * *

Today was the day, or night to be exact. All the guests were pouring in and Izzy was waiting anxiously for Simon to walk through that door. She had reserved him a front row seat nearest to her and couldn't wait to see him again. It'd been so long since they'd seen each other in person that she didn't even know if they could be considered as boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. She was standing on the opposing end of the pedestal as Jace, exactly where she was on Alec and Lydia's wedding. Alec was standing next to Jace, smiling at him reassuringly every time his nerves got the better of him. Suddenly, in came Simon, dressed in a suit even better than the one he wore to the previous wedding. As he sat down near Izzy he chuckled, "This time I raided Magnus' closet.". A wink directed towards Izzy fluttered from Simon's left eye and she giggled. "Good idea.", she said, her dark lipstick showing off a wide smile.

Suddenly, music began to play and Clary, in a white dress that flowed from the straps on her shoulders all the way to the floor behind her, appeared in the doorway. A matching veil hid her face except for a few loose strands of bright orange hair. Jace's heart had been beating rapidly from nerves and excitement and he had to wipe his palms on his trousers before taking her dainty hand and helping her onto the platform. As he lifted her veil, he saw how the beautiful bridal gown complemented her fair skin tone and hazel eyes which were shining bright with joy. Jace couldn't resist caressing her cheek as his hand made its way back down to its default position. He then took her hands in his and the ceremonial festivity took place.

When it was finally time to officially wed with the wedded union rune, she took the stele and began to draw it on the back of his hand. It stung with a slight painful sensation, but was overall a quite painless and shallow rune. He repeated her actions and they kissed, lips fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces. When the kiss was over, it was time to open presents and eat cake in the kitchen. Clary's heart was swollen with love and bliss while Jace's heart was as well, but to an even further extent. The rest of the night went perfectly as planned and for once in their lives, something went right without someone like Valentine getting in the way and ruining everything.

 **IZZY'S POV**

* * *

I couldn't wait for them to open my gift. It was one of Clary's drawings from when she was first discovering that she was a shadowhunter, but in an extravagant frame made up of real precious metals and rare gems. I considered it an arts and crafts project. Magnus helped me to get all the supplies and dictated weather there was enough diamonds and rubies yet or if it needed a little more of a glittering effect. I smiled, thinking back on it. Magnus had been helping all of us so much, I couldn't even begin to imagine how busy he was. I doubted he ever slept.

A few photo albums and baby toys later, they finally opened my gift. Clary's jaw dropped as she looked at it in utter astonishment. Everyone crowded around her to "ooh" and "awe" at the gift, which they certainly accomplished. Maryse took pictures of the newlyweds, them presenting their precious wedding gift. I knew I had succeeded in my conquest. After a couple pictures of me hugging them as they balanced it on their laps, they moved on with the presents. Even though I could tell that they were trying to show equal enthusiasm for each gift, they were failing miserably and I smirked, basking in my victory.

Towards the end of the celebration, a bonfire was held in the courtyard. Everyone sat around it on newly cut logs, laughing and storytelling. Marshmallows roasted and Simon showed me how to make a s'more. The concept was easy enough for me to figure out on my own, but I enjoyed his hands aligned with mine, demonstrating the proper movements needed for a safe and delicious campfire treat. Our cheeks touched as he spoke to me over my shoulder. I nodded every other sentence, but had no idea what he was saying. All I could focus on was his happy, nostalgic eyes and the faint bumps under his skin where lye vampire fangs, protecting me from whatever lurked in the darkness surrounding us. I knew when I was with him that I was safe, protected. I leaned into him as we sat and although surprised for a moment, he quickly adjusted to the change of atmosphere and ended his rambling speech on thermodynamics or whatever. We sat side by side, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, sticky marshmallow lining my lips. He wiped it off with his fingernail and I smiled back at him before burrowing my face into his side. I wanted this moment to last forever. I wanted to _**be with him**_ forever.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Celebration

Chapter 12 - The Celebration

 **CLARY'S POV**

* * *

It's been three months since the wedding and I'm almost halfway through my second trimester. We decided that we wanted to be surprised by the information obtained by the ultrasound, so our baby shower was planned to be unisex. I was sitting in Magnus' living room, in awe by the excessive decorations. He smiled, looking around the room. "I don't know how to thank you, Magnus. This is perfect.", I said. "No need to thank me. You know how I love throwing parties.", he replied with a wink.

The guests were set to arrive any minute and I couldn't wait to watch this night play out. Yellow balloons adorned the walls and high ceilings, a cake sat on his coffee table that read, "New Baby!", and blue and pink streamers hung in coils from the ceiling. Magnus set out fruit punch instead of alcohol and magicked a loveseat into the room where presents were to be placed. Everything was perfect.

 **MAGNUS' POV**

* * *

When all of the guests began to arrive, I watched from a distance until Alexander, with arms full of presents, had to be helped in the door by Isabelle, who was standing next to him. I rushed over to aid him. We transferred the gifts onto the loveseat that was placed to the direct right of the doorway. He smiled, I nodded, and we sat on the couch, facing Clary and Jace, who had been the first to arrive. After all of the thoughtful cards had been read, Clary cut the cake and everyone conversed while they ate. Since Alec couldn't speak, we texted back and forth. Even though it was a long time ago that we found out he couldn't speak, it still pained me to be reminded.

Of course, the vampires couldn't enjoy the food, so I had placed some popular blood types next to the punch, and they drank as we ate.

Once everyone was done eating, I cleaned up, and teleported all the gifts onto the coffee table in front of Clary. They opened one from Izzy first, a tiny tiara and crown. "I thought that you could dress it in one of these for a photoshoot or something, fill up one of those photo albums you got.". Clary smiled and replied, "I love them.", before Izzy went over to her for a hug.

The next gift was from Jace. As Clary opened it, she looked over at him with a goofy kind of glare before peeling off the rest of the wrapping paper. Diapers. Jace laughed and said, "You'll be the one changing it.". Clary set the gift down by her feet, next to the crown and tiara set and replied, "I don't think so.", before leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Next up was a gift bag with yellow, pink, and blue rattles from Maryse, a little star wars t-shirt from Simon, and a toy train from Alec. The train was very large, but yet to be assembled. In each box from Alec was another piece. A toddler-sized seat and pedals were in the engine piece, and each train car had a little seat with a seatbelt bolted to the inner wall of it, except for the caboose, which served as a dollhouse-like structure, with a small door and interior. "Wow, Alec, this is amazing! I can't wait to videotape the kid peddling around everywhere, causing mayhem in the institute.", Clary said, laughing. Everyone else laughed too, imagining it. She leaned across the now, bare coffee table to hug Alec, then sat back down and added, facing Jace, "If I have to change its diapers, you'll be one putting together all its toys!". He chuckled and replied, "You've got a deal."

After all the gifts were open, I portaled them to Clary's room at the institute, that now served as a nursery, and hugged everyone goodbye as they thanked me for hosting the event, until all that remained was me and Alec. He gave me a look that said, 'I don't want to leave.', and I closed the portal. He walked over to me, and held my face in his hands. Without any further warning, (not that further warning was even possible considering his condition), he kissed me, smack on the lips. I kissed back, and absent-mindedly pulled him in at the waist. I was acting on muscle memory now, nostalgia and love coursing through me. Before I knew what was happening, we were on my bed, ripping off each other's clothes. He grunted as I kissed him and we were both breathing heavily. Finally, things felt right again, like as if he was getting back to normal and everything was perfect again, but it the reality was… it wasn't perfect, and it never would be. Even though he had made much process with his physical therapy, now able to walk, and in extreme emergencies, even run, he still wasn't the same, and I couldn't see him ever being the same again. ' _If only he could talk to me, to tell me that he loves me at inconvenient times during sex, like he used to do-'_ , I thought, ' _then I'd finally have my quirky, adorable, Alexander back.'._

 **IZZY'S POV**

* * *

During the baby shower, I was thinking about how much I'd love to have children with Simon, how cute he'd look, playing with them. I imagined his face lighting up, a baby in his arms. I also imagined marrying him, our lips interlocking, after a beautiful "I do.". We'd have to marry the mundane way, as downworlders can't get the wedded union rune, obviously, and also because he used to be a mundane, and it seemed that marrying him the same way mundanes marry would feel more comfortable and natural to him.

Once we were portaled back to the institute, I decided to talk to him about it. I slipped a note into his hand as I walked by, towards my bedroom. It read, "Meet me in my bedroom, I want to talk to you about something. ;)". Before long, Simon was cautiously opening and closing my bedroom door behind him, being as quiet as possible, before sitting next to me on my bed.

"Simon, I love you.", he seemed shocked at first at my statement, but quickly recovered, "I love you too.", was all he said before I kissed him, and he delved deeper into the kiss. I pulled away with a giggle, "Simon, there's still more I want to say.". He nodded with an affirming grunt as he made a trail of kisses down my neck. I laughed and lifted his chin up, to face me, "Face to face.". With a sigh, he nodded again and confirmed, "Face to face.".

I told him about how much I loved him, how much the rivalry between shadowhunters and downworlders had lessened, and finally, I asked, "Will you marry me?". He was taken aback by the last statement, frozen rather than nodding like he had been during the earlier portions of my "speech". "Simon?", I said, afraid that he was going to say no. He finally broke out of his trance to smile and say, "Yes."


End file.
